<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Besos en tiempo de guerra. by ilianabanana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022181">Besos en tiempo de guerra.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana'>ilianabanana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Once upon a dream. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adaptation, Disney, Drama, Drarry, Harco, M/M, Romance, fairy tale, mulan - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaptación de la película "Mulan" de 1998. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Once upon a dream. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Besos en tiempo de guerra.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este oneshot forma parte de la antlogía Once upon a dream. Las parejas y los cuentos fueron elegidos por los lectores por medio de dos encuestas.</p><p>Todas las historias pueden leerse de forma independiente.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco suspiró por quinta vez consecutiva sin la más mínima intención de disimular su fastidio. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido y la voz de su madre recordándole como debía sentarse, como debía mirar, como debía sonreír y hasta como debía respirar. Le tenía jodidamente cansado.</p><p>—Draco, siéntate bien —dijo Narcissa Malfoy por quinceava vez en la última hora.</p><p>Draco resoplo con fastidio e hizo un puchero de niño mimado mientras que, con un gesto igual de infantil, se acomodaba en la silla que había aprendido a odiar casi tanto como odiaba que le dijeran que hacer. Su madre por supuesto, ignoró su rabieta, demasiado acostumbrada a su muy consentido muchacho que pese a ya tener diecisiete no dejaba de portarse como si tuviera cinco. No que fuese culpa de Draco, el pobre no tenía la culpa de haber nacido en cuna de oro y mucho menos tener unos padres tan consentidores como lo eran Lucius y Narcissa.</p><p>Si Draco quería algo, simplemente tenía que pedirlo, si Draco no quería hacer algo, le bastaba con decir no y darse media vuelta para ocupar su precioso tiempo en algo que valiera la pena, como ir a las caballerizas a montar un rato y de paso observar a los trabajadores de su padre a los que les gustaba acicalar a los caballos sin nada más que unos ajustados pantalones llenos de tierra.</p><p>Dormir, ir a reuniones de la alta sociedad, alimentarse únicamente con las comidas más finas y beber solo las cosas más exquisitas eran, en parte, el tipo de cosas que a Draco le gustaba hacer, para eso lo habían criado y él lo había aceptado gustoso, era el tipo de vida que un aristócrata promedio como él llevaba, así vivía Blaise, su mejor amigo, y así vivía Pansy, su mejor amiga, así vivían todas las personas con las que Draco se rodeaba y no pensaba ser la excepción, ya demasiado tenía con tener que ocultar su bisexualidad como para atreverse a ser un poquito más diferente.</p><p>Si la vida le daba vino de importación y todos se lo estaban bebiendo, bueno, él no iba a ir contra corriente y se lo bebería.</p><p>Por eso, aquella mañana, cuando sus padres irrumpieron en su habitación, interrumpiendo su sueño reparador de doce horas, gritando cosas que tenían que ver con el deber y el honor familiar, a Draco no le quedó de otra más que gruñir y ponerse de pie, olvidándose de la tarde que había planeado con Pansy junto al lago. Si tenía que ver con el honor, el deber y el apellido Malfoy, Draco sabía que no tenía permitido evadirlo.</p><p>Desde que había nacido a Draco se le habían enseñado dos cosas que jamás debía olvidar. La primera de ellas era que merecía el mundo entero, pero esta condición estaba íntimamente ligada a la segunda cosa que jamás debía olvidar: Honrar siempre a la familia. Si Draco llegase a olvidar esta segunda regla tan sencilla, todo se vendría abajo, y el mundo dejaría de ser suyo. No debía, ni por accidente, atreverse a hacer algo que deshonrara el apellido Malfoy, todos sus ancestros habían trabajado arduamente para construirle una reputación y si él osara echarlo a perder, sería el fin del mundo.</p><p>En conclusión, Draco Malfoy podía ser tan mimado como se le diera la gana, siempre y cuando no se atreviera a manchar su apellido. El honor era lo más importante para un Malfoy y jamás debía olvidarlo.</p><p>Cuando sus padres le explicaron estos dos simples factores, ciertamente no se lo había tomado tan en serio. Asistía a eventos con gente importante vistiendo sus mejores ropas y sonriendo como si sintiera simpatía por alguno de esos bastardos elitistas. Acompañaba a la hija de algún hombre adinerado a algún baile donde se dejaban ver unas cuantas horas antes de decidir que se detestaban y entonces, cada uno buscaba compañía por otro lado. Asistía a aburridas conferencias de científicos, investigadores y médicos a los que les donaba una ridícula cantidad de oro para que siguieran haciendo cosas de bien y listo. No era tan molesto, ciertamente, siempre se las arreglaba para divertirse un poco, gastándole algunas bromas a los más despistados y huyendo antes de ser pillado.</p><p>Ciertamente Draco Malfoy podía ser peligroso cuando estaba aburrido. Su maquiavélica mente trabajaba a toda velocidad para buscarse algo de distracción y como no podía ir y ofender a la duquesa de las pelucas ridículas, optaba por buscar una manera sutil de arrancarle esa horrorosa cosa de la cabeza frente a todos.</p><p>Su madre lo encontraba divertido a veces. Su padre insistía en que debía madurar.</p><p>Fuese como fuese, Draco siempre cumplía con sus responsabilidades de heredero y nadie podía decir lo contrario. Los <em>accidentes</em> con pelucas, tropezones y vino tinto en las sillas eran punto y aparte, un pasatiempo cruel de un muchacho demasiado hiperactivo. Quién dijera que los aristócratas eran estirados y delicados nunca había conocido a Draco Malfoy después de tres horas en una conferencia, con un hombre de horrible sombrero sentado frente a él que le gritaba <em>"lléname de esos canapés de crema".</em></p><p>Oh sí, el muchacho había hecho de la estadía de sus compañeros de escuela una miseria, sus bromas rayaban casi hasta la crueldad inofensiva, sobre todo porque cuando le acusaban (sin tener pruebas reales), Draco tenía una habilidad innata para decir: <em>Yo no he sido, profesor, se lo juro.</em> Y salirse con la suya.</p><p>Sí, Draco Malfoy no tomaba en serio muchas cosas, como los sentimientos de la gente. Para alguien como él que, cuya vida estaba prácticamente resuelta, era difícil ser serio en algo y sin embargo habían veces en las que se obligaba a serlo, como en ese instante.</p><p>O más o menos.</p><p>Sentado sobre esa incomodísima silla, cansado de escuchar a su madre y a la tipeja que insistía en que Astoria Greengrass era su mejor opción para desposar. Agobiado por el frio que sentía en las plantas de los pies por el otoño que estaba por empezar y con unas ganas infinitas de estar en cualquier lugar, menos arreglando un matrimonio que no deseaba. El párpado de su ojo izquierdo incluso había adoptado un tic, parpadeaba involuntariamente a la mención de la palabra con <em>m </em>que significa que estaría atado a alguien por siempre y para siempre y que sus escapadas a los establos estarían mal de ese momento en adelante, porque un Malfoy honorable jamás miraba a nadie que no fuese su adorada esposa.</p><p>Una mierda.</p><p>Pero de nada servía pelear, había dicho <em>no quiero casarme</em> y su madre había escuchado <em>no puedo esperar</em> y ahora llevaba al menos un par de horas dentro de una charla sobre el marido perfecto.</p><p>La mujer con la que estaban, una casamentera de amplia experiencia, no había dejado de hablar sobre lo guapo que era Draco y lo mucho más llamativo que sería para la joven heredera de la fortuna Greengrass si además de adinerado y apuesto fuese un poco más serio y formal.</p><p>Draco no quería ser serio, ni formal, quería decirle lo horrible que era ese vestido fucsia que llevaba puesto y de paso, mandarla a la mierda por sugerir que no sabía ser un caballero (aunque probablemente tenía razón).</p><p>Además de eso, la mujer insinuó que algo de ejercicio físico no estaría mal y que tal vez, si se cortara el cabello (o al menos se lo recogiera como todos los nobles), también se vería mucho mejor. Draco no entendía que tenía de malo ir con el cabello largo y suelto, así lo había llevado su abuelo Abraxas toda su vida y había tenido cinco esposas, además era cómodo. Lo del ejercicio físico no tenía escusa, era un debilucho, la verdad sea dicha, si tenía algunos músculos definidos era por pura genética. Le habían pagado a la casamentera para que instruyera al joven heredero de los Malfoy en el arte del cortejo, para hacerlo lucir bien y presentable para su prometida, no para destruir su autoestima y su buen humor con un simple "<em>el cabello largo es para mujeres, cariño"</em>, como si se olvidaran de que su padre lo tenía largo también.</p><p>Y ya no podía más, una palabra más de aquella señora llena de maquillaje barato y ese horrible pintalabios que combinaba con su horrible vestido y haría un alboroto. No le interesaba ser el esposo ideal, suficiente tenía con la tarea de ser el Malfoy ideal.</p><p>—Si me disculpan un momento —dijo la casamentera poniéndose de pie.</p><p>Narcissa y Draco la vieron salir en silencio.</p><p>—¿Estás bien cariño? —le preguntó con voz suave—. Estás apretando demasiado la mandíbula.</p><p>—Se burló de mi cabello —respondió con los dientes apretados.</p><p>Narcissa soltó una carcajada.</p><p>—No tienes que cortarlo si no quieres, yo creo que te ves muy guapo y masculino.</p><p>No era una broma, ni una burla y Draco lo sabía, su madre estaba siendo sincera pero aquello no amilanó su furia.</p><p>—No voy a casarme —sentenció.</p><p>Narcissa suspiró.</p><p>—Sabes que es tu obligación, Draco, nunca se te he pedido nada y se te dio todo, es hora de que seas agradecido y cumplas con tu deber.</p><p>Se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato. Draco temblaba por dentro pero intentó no demostrarlo. Temblaba porque sus principios le exigieran que aceptara sin protestar, una vocecita muy similar a la de su padre cuando estaba enojado le decía que era cuestión de honor y aterrado se dio cuenta de iba a ceder si seguía por esa línea de pensamientos.</p><p>—No es justo —susurró mirando el suelo, con el cabello cayendo sobre su rostro. Impotente—. No uses el honor de nuestra familia como chantaje.</p><p>No dejó que su madre le respondiera, la miró por última vez, parecía satisfecha pero no se detuvo a intentar descifrar que significaba eso, en su lugar salió del local a trompicones, se sentía algo mareado y la brisa del exterior solo empeoró la situación. Una parte de él aceptaba que su madre tenía razón, que debía aceptar ese estúpido matrimonio aunque fuese por agradecimiento a los años de lujo que le habían brindado. La otra parte le decía que si lo hacía estaría cometiendo un grave error.</p><p>Llegó a casa sin tomarse la molestia de tomar un caballo o un carruaje, caminado hasta que le dolieron los pies y deteniéndose junto al camino de tierra para descansar solo un poco. Pensó que algo de aire fresco y tiempo consigo mismo sería suficiente para aclarar su mente, pero cuando puso un pie en Malfoy Manor estaba más confundido que nunca y solo había llegado a una conclusión.</p><p>Estaba aterrado de tener que casarse con alguien que no quisiera. Con alguien que no lo comprendiera, pero principalmente estaba aterrado del compromiso. Un matrimonio era difícil aún con amor de por medio, no imaginaba que tan difícil podía ser sin él. Y no quería una tortuosa vida atado a alguien que lo hiciera sentir miserable.</p><p>Sus padres habían tenido suerte, ambos pertenecían a dos de las familias más influyentes del país y se habían enamorado a primera vista durante un baile, como en un cuento de hadas. Por supuesto que los dejaron casarse y no solo eso, los Black y los Malfoy estaban completamente felices. Draco por su parte jamás se había interesado por nadie, por su cama habían desfilado hombres y mujeres diferentes pero ninguno le había hecho sentir nada que no fuera mero placer carnal. Tenía ya diecisiete y parecía que jamás encontraría a la persona indicada, le aterraba encontrarla y encontrarse atado a alguien que no quería.</p><p>Cursi pero verdadero.</p><p>Caminó sigilosamente alrededor del estanque de la propiedad, hasta una pequeña capilla de piedra rodeada de flores. El cielo se había nublado por completo y una tormenta se desataría pronto. Sabía que su madre debía haber llegado varias horas atrás y que estaría preocupada al ver que aún no volvía a casa pero él solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo a solas.</p><p>Se adentró en la pequeña capilla con bancos de madera y el enorme retrato al óleo de su abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy, que lo miraba detenidamente , como si no fuera solo una pintura, esperando a que dijera algo que Draco no se atrevía a pronunciar.</p><p>—No puedo —dijo y su voz hizo eco en la capilla—. No quiero deshonrarlos, abuelo, pero no puedo hacer esto ,—afuera un trueno se hizo escuchar y el relámpago se hizo ver, Draco se sobresaltó, era como si todos sus antepasados le recriminaran su cobardía—. Lo siento, —susurró—, pero no sirvo para ser el esposo de una mujer como Astoria Greengrass, ella espera demasiado y yo... no puedo darle nada que no sea dinero —otro trueno azotó la tierra y Draco cerró los ojos con frustración. Una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla—. ¡De acuerdo! —exclamó a la nada—. ¡De acuerdo, ustedes ganan, puedo hacerlo, voy a hacerlo, por nuestro honor! ¡Mierda!</p><p>Golpeó la pared más cercana con el puño, haciéndolo sangrar al tiempo que un relámpago iluminaba su herida.</p><p>Mierda, lo haría.</p><p>Pero la lluvia y la tormenta no cesaron y Draco decidió dejar de pelear con el retrato de su abuelo antes y volver a casa apara tomar un baño e irse a dormir de inmediato, completamente dispuesto a olvidar que se horrible día había ocurrido.</p><p>—¿Draco? —le recibió su madre con gesto angustiado. Abrazándolo pese a estar empapado.</p><p>—Estoy bien mamá —dijo.</p><p>Iba a agregar que había tomado la decisión de desposarse con una vaca si eso hacía a sus antepasados felices pero pensó que ahorrarse el sarcasmo sería una buena manera de no hacer sentir mal a su madre.</p><p>Iba a abrir la boca para aclarar el punto cuando la puerta principal volvió a abrirse. Draco vio a un hombre tan empapado como él vistiendo el uniforme de los hombres del rey. Llevaba un pergamino en la mano y su caballo se había quedado afuera.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy, a quién Draco no había visto aparecer en la habitación, se adelantó hasta el hombre y le dio la mano con gesto preocupado.</p><p>El hombre dijo:</p><p>—Lucius Malfoy, el rey solicita tus servicios para defender nuestras tierras—su voz era solemne y la forma en que le entregó el pergamino lo fue aún más.</p><p>Draco no se percató del momento en que el hombre dejó de hablar y se marchó por donde había venido, todo lo que podía escuchar en su cabeza era el sonido de las espadas chocando y los rifles siendo disparados. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando a uno de sus tutores que le había asegurado que la guerra jamás se desataría y tuvo muchas ganas de asesinarlo por mentiroso.</p><p>Su padre iba a la guerra y allá los hombres morían.</p><p>Su madre le rogaba a Lucius que no se marchara y él no parecía capaz de decir otra cosa que no fuera "<em>Es mi deber</em>", frase que se traducía a "<em>Es por mi honor, por nuestro honor" </em>y Draco jamás odió tanto el honor Malfoy como lo odiaba en ese momento. Su padre de verdad se iba a dejar asesinar por honor y no le importaría ver a su madre llorar y suplicar, dándole un sinfín de alternativas que lo mantendrían alejado del peligro.</p><p>Draco tomó una decisión en ese momento.</p><p>Dejó que sus padres se fueran a dormir, su padre partiría al amanecer hacia el campamento del norte a menos que él hiciera algo lo suficientemente estúpido para impedírselo. Cuando el reloj de su habitación anunció la media noche se puso de pie y se escabulló en la habitación de sus padres a pies descalzos. El suelo estaba frio pero él no se quejó, iba a salvarle la vida a ese viejo obstinado, le ahorraría a su madre la desdicha de enviudar tan joven y él, bueno, había encontrado una manera de escapar de su matrimonio arreglado, volver de la guerra victorioso debía ser suficiente para no deshonrar a su familia ¿cierto?.</p><p>Tomó el pergamino que acreditaba a su padre como parte del ejército y salió de su habitación tan rápido como el modo sigilo se lo permitió. Caminó entre los oscuros pasillos de la mansión hasta que dio con la puerta del despacho de su padre donde se adentró sin parpadear pese a saber que estaba completamente prohibido para él hacerlo, e hizo algo que seguramente le causaría la furia de todos sus ancestros si estuviera en cualquier otra situación. Robó la armadura de su padre.</p><p>Lucius había participado solo en una guerra, la primera guerra civil. El rey había solicitado sus servicios y él, por supuesto, aceptó el honor sin dudar. Su padre, orgulloso le había mandado labrar una espada con un mango de plata y una serpiente tallada en él, el emblema de los Malfoy.</p><p>Tomó la armadura y se la colocó encima, parecía un verdadero caballero con ella puesta, pero no podía ser de otra manera, después de todo, eso era lo que ellos usaban. No era una armadura medieval, pero eso estaba bien, esas cosas eran pesadas y no te dejaban moverte con libertad a menos que fueses en mastodonte de mil kilogramos. A Draco le pareció fascinante que le quedara tan bien (y que además le hiciera lucir tan guapo), pero no se dejó distraer por esas nimiedades y en su lugar se apresuró a cambiarse, tomaría el caballo de su padre (que estaba entrenado para soportar las inclemencias del tiempo y además soportar arduas batallas). Colocó la espada en su cinturón y suspiró antes de darse un último vistazo en el espejo.</p><p>Tal vez debía cortar su cabello.</p><p>Sabía lo especialmente duros que eran en el ejército y no quería ser la burla de nadie por algo como eso, pero tampoco quería cortarlo, a él le gustaba así.</p><p>Que se jodiera el general. Lo dejaría largo.</p><p>Salió de Malfoy Manor, había dejado de llover pero el cielo nocturno estaba incluso más oscurecido por las nubes grises que aún no se habían marchado. Prácticamente corrió hacia los establos y tomó el caballo de su padre que le miró acusadoramente, como si supiera que no debía estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>—Es por el bien de papá —se excusó ante el caballo que solo resopló.</p><p>Si, bueno, era la verdad a medias, pero eso no lo hacía una mentira. Era por su padre, por su madre y por sí mismo.</p><p>Se sujetó el cabello en una coleta alta y montó al animal sin que éste protestara. Draco sonrió satisfecho y finalmente salió a todo galope en dirección al campamento del norte.</p><p>Llegó al amanecer. Lo suficientemente cansado como para comenzar a arrepentirse de sus acciones. Sabía que estar en el ejército no era como estar de vacaciones y que seguramente nada más llegar lo pondrían a hacer esas mierdas que los locos del ejército hacían, como correr o hacer flexiones. Intentó apartar el pensamiento del esfuerzo físico que tendría que hacer y se concentró en cosas más importantes. ¿Sus padres ya habrían despertado? ¿Habrían leído ya la nota que les había dejado en su dormitorio? ¿Estarían furiosos? ¿Su padre iría por él y lo llevaría de vuelta? Seguramente no, eso sería vergonzoso y a Lucius no le gustaba pasar vergüenzas.</p><p>—Su notificación —le dijo la voz de un hombre sacándole de sus pensamientos.</p><p>—¿Disculpe? —le preguntó, usando, inevitablemente, aquel tono aristocrático que había usado toda su vida cuando hablaba con personas de menor rango social.</p><p>El hombre le miró y Draco le devolvió la mirada, desafiante. Era un hombre joven, claramente mayor que él, cabello rojo y unas horribles cicatrices atravesándole todo el rostro. Era bastante guapo.</p><p>—Supongo que eres de los nuevos —Draco asintió—. Quiero ver tu notificación, sin ella no se te dejará permanecer.</p><p>Draco recordó el pergamino que había robado a su padre, lo sacó de su bolso y se lo entregó.</p><p>—¿Lucius Malfoy? —le preguntó y Draco asintió con la seguridad de que ese era su nombre. El segundo al menos.</p><p>—Pareces bastante joven para tener una esposa y un hijo de diecisiete años al que no enviaron por cuestiones de salud.</p><p><em>¿Cuestiones de salud? </em>Se preguntó Draco mentalmente.</p><p>—Soy Lucius Malfoy Jr., Draco Lucius Malfoy y no estoy enfermo —dijo entonces—. He venido a tomar el lugar de mi padre quién es demasiado viejo para estas cosas. Sé que lo entiendes.</p><p>El hombre lo miró por un momento antes de decir:</p><p>—Sígueme, el general decidirá esto.</p><p>Draco bajó del caballo y lo tomó de las riendas para comenzar el corto camino hacia la tienda principal donde el general debía estar en ese momento. Ya instalados se encontraban algunos hombres que le miraban con extraña y malsana curiosidad. Era claro que Draco no encajaba en aquel lugar y no precisamente por su largo, hermoso y sedoso cabello atado en una coleta perfecta sobre su cabeza, sino porque era obvio que todos los tipos a su alrededor parecían verdaderamente fuertes, con la cara llenas de marcas y un gesto endurecido por la guerra. Algunos era obvio que eran campesinos y otros mercaderes, podía diferencias incluso a la clase baja de la media. Dudaba que hubiera mucha gente de la clase alta allí, los ricos generalmente no peleaban, esperaban sentados el resultado, pero los Malfoy siempre habían sido la excepción.</p><p>El delgado y casi frágil cuerpo de Draco podía ser fácilmente destruido por los fuertes brazos de cualquiera de esos hombres rudos y pestilentes que no parecían conocer mucho sobre la higiene personal.</p><p>Estaba pensando en dar la vuelta y fugarse al otro lado del mar junto con su familia y su fortuna cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.</p><p>—Dice que su padre no está en condiciones de pelear y ha venido a tomar su lugar.</p><p>—¿Malfoy dices? —Preguntó la voz desconocida y luego soltó una carcajada—. Creí que no se presentarían, esos traseros aristocráticos no saben nada sobre la guerra.</p><p>—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Draco ofendido—. Cuida tus malditas palabras —escupió con la mano aferrada a su espada.</p><p>El hombre soltó una carcajada que hizo que sus ojos verdes brillaran con burla.</p><p>—Ni si quiera sabe sostener una espada —dijo soltando una carcajada más—. ¿Y que hay con ese cabello de niña? ¿No te faltaron las plumas y un moño?</p><p>Draco estaba temblando de rabia. Aquel tipo ¿cómo se atrevía?. Pero ni toda la rabia que Draco emanaba de su cuerpo hizo que el tipejo dejara de reír. Su cabello negro y alborotado bailaba de un lado a otro por las carcajadas, sus labios rojos extendidos en una gran sonrisa y sus ojos verdes cerrados por la fuerza de su diversión. Sus fuertes y morenos brazos alrededor de su estómago, intentando contener el dolor de los espasmos de la risa.</p><p>No debía ser mayor que Draco y no hablaba solo de la estatura, el tipo era tan bajito que podría pisarlo si quisiera. Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero Draco era notablemente más alto y estaba enojado, tanto que sentía la cara arder, nadie, nunca se había burlado así de él, ni había hablado así de su <em>honorable</em> familia.</p><p>Decidió que si ese bastardo iba a jugar, Draco no sería el perdedor.</p><p>—¿Has terminado o tu vida es tan miserable que las cosas más absurdas logran hacerte reír de esa manera? —le preguntó con ese tono de voz que todos le decían que era realmente irritable.</p><p>El tipo dejó de reír.</p><p>—¿Jugando al chico malo, Malfoy? —prácticamente le escupió en la cara, con un gesto que decía que podía tirarle todos los dientes de un golpe.</p><p>Draco creía que era capaz pero no se dejó intimidar.</p><p>—Eres tan vulgar como aparentas —le respondió limpiándose el rostro, como si su saliva le hubiese salpicado, cosa que no era verdad—. Y además, te huele la boca. Eso explica por qué todos tus hombres apestan de esa manera, si el general no es capaz de si quiere tomar una ducha, sus hombres menos. Un escuadrón de quinta con un gnomo como general.</p><p>El moreno enrojeció de la furia.</p><p>—¿Estás insinuando algo? —le preguntó con la mandíbula apretada y Draco sonrió satisfecho de haberlo sacado de sus casillas.</p><p>—Oh... no, nada, general —respondió juntando su dedo pulgar e índice en un ademán de que sostenía algo realmente pequeño.</p><p>—Harry... no... —le susurró el hombre pelirrojo de las cicatrices—. Sabes que estamos cortos de hombres, deja que se quede y deja de pelear con él, tú padre no estaría contento de verte actuar de esta manera.</p><p>—Sí, <em>Harry</em>, tu padre no estaría orgulloso —respondió Draco con una brillante sonrisa.</p><p>—General Potter para ti, Malfoy —le reprendió el pelirrojo—. Ahora ve a instalarte y no causes problemas.</p><p>—Como quieras —le respondió al pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo y dándose la vuelta, asegurándose de que su coleta golpeara a Potter en el rostro.</p><p>Pelear con el general de su escuadrón fue definitivamente la peor idea que Draco hubiera tenido. Ni si quiera esa borrachera junto al lago en la propiedad de los Zabini había sido tan mala, había estado a punto de ahogarse, nada comparado con el castigo físico que Potter había decidido implementar contra él por su insubordinación. Draco jamás había hecho tanto ejercicio como en ese primer día de entrenamiento que Potter supervisó personalmente.</p><p>El día había comenzado antes de que el sol saliera, Potter estaba demente, a esa conclusión había llegado Draco cuando el tipo pasó abriendo las tiendas y gritoneando que no estaban en un maldito viaje de placer. Todos los nuevos, como él, lucían genuinamente irritados por tener que estar despiertos tan temprano. Los veteranos en cambio, ya estaban con sus uniformes listos y sin rastro de sueño en el rostro.</p><p>Potter no tardó en declararle la guerra, ensañándose con él como con ninguno de sus igual de inútiles subordinados. Draco ya sabía que sus habilidades físicas se limitaban al esfuerzo que hacía cada mañana al levantarse de la cama, pero una cosa era que él lo supiera y otra muy diferente que Potter usara eso para hacerlo quedar en ridículo. Sin importar que hubieran tipos en peores condiciones que Malfoy, para Harry Potter, Draco era el peor miembro del escuadrón.</p><p>Correr varios kilómetros durante la mañana, flexiones y abdominales, ejercicios de brazo, pierna y abdomen, lucha con espada, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y practica en el campo de tiro. Entrenaban todos los días de sol a sol, sin importar el clima, sin importar que se encontraran cerca del enemigo, sin importar que estuvieran desfalleciendo de hambre, de sed o de fiebre. Potter no cesaba de repetir que eran unos inútiles y por eso les hacía entrenar el doble y a Draco hasta el cuádruple, y si alguien se atrevía a contradecirlo, ya podías irte despidiendo de tu ración de comida para la cena.</p><p>Draco solo soportó los primeros tres días en silencio, después decidió que su dignidad valía más que la cena y Potter no estaba contento por eso. Draco se ganó no solo la prohibición de la cena y otra burla más sobre su cabello largo, sino una noche entera de guardia, completamente de pie a la entrada del campamento y sin la posibilidad de sentarse hasta el amanecer. Draco no sabía si Potter o alguno de sus hombres de confianza lo estaban vigilando, pero no le dio el gusto de verlo débil y soportó toda la noche de pie, con la furia evitando que se rindiera al sueño.</p><p>Después de eso, Draco decidió que Potter tenía que pagar.</p><p>Draco no podía ponerse a los golpes con Potter porque apenas estaba adquiriendo fuerza física, pero si había algo que podía hacer perfectamente bien era humillar a la gente. Había decidió que no se marcharía del campamento y que si Potter iba a divertirse a costa suya, él podría devolverle el favor.</p><p>Fue una pequeña broma, dos semanas después de que se hubiera unido a aquel escuadrón. Habían hecho una parada en un pueblo cercano por provisiones y Draco había aprovechado para comprar unas cositas que necesitaría (además de productos para su limpieza personal). Plumas de colores, hilo, aguja y una noche en vela fue todo lo que necesitó. Al día siguiente Potter estaba furioso, toda su ropa estaba repleta de esas horribles plumas de colores chillones, incluyendo la ropa de dormir que llevaba encima en ese momento. A Draco realmente le sorprendió que el general tuviese el sueño tan pesado, pero no se quejó, y el resto de los subordinados lo habían agradecido con sonrisas poco discretas.</p><p>Harry Potter se volvió, por unas cuantas horas de esa mañana, en uno de esos horribles sombreros de plumas que usaban las señoras de la alta sociedad. El entrenamiento de ese día fue particularmente duro para todos y durante la noche, nadie se fue a dormir hasta que todas las plumas fueron descosidas de sus ropas.</p><p>Potter jamás acusó directamente a Malfoy, pero si se desquitó con él volviéndolo todo un extraño círculo vicioso en el que Draco le gastaba bromas por sus malos tratos y Potter lo trataba aún peor al día siguiente.</p><p>Lo único bueno de todo aquel asunto, pensaba Draco, era su nuevo físico: firme, fuerte y marcado, pero sobre todo resistente e irresistible. La casera no estaba allí para verlo, pero Draco casi apostaba a que hubiera aprobado su nuevo cambio.</p><p>No fue hasta después de tres meses que el plan de Draco Malfoy de sacar a Harry Potter de sus cabales dio verdaderos frutos, o al menos del tipo que podían notarse fácilmente. Potter, quien generalmente estaba demasiado serio (o demasiado preocupado por el rumbo de la guerra), ahora parecía genuinamente irritado. Su mal humor alcanzaba a todos por igual (aunque Draco se llevaba la mayoría de los castigos) y las bolsas púrpuras bajo sus ojos solo reforzaban lo obvio; Potter había dejado de dormir temeroso de que Malfoy hiciera de las suyas una vez más como todas esas veces.</p><p>Draco, por supuesto, era demasiado inteligente para dejarse atrapar infraganti y había perfeccionado tanto su técnica de molestar a Potter con bromas infantiles por las noches, que incluso sabía cuándo Potter fingía dormir y cuando no, sabía cuándo valía la pena adentrarse en su tienda y cambiar sus jabones neutros por unos con un exagerado aroma a flores y cuando volver a su propia tienda a dormir.</p><p>Aquella mañana del cuarto mes Draco y el resto de los hombres de Potter ya se encontraban demasiado acostumbrados a levantarse temprano, a comer solo lo necesario y a entrenar como verdaderos dementes por horas y horas, por lo que no fue una sorpresa que cuando Potter saliera de su tienda, especialmente furioso, todos sus hombres ya se encontraran al final del calentamiento. Era obvio que haberse quedado dormido no le había hecho gracia, pero Draco (y todos los demás) suponían que se debía principalmente a su cara.</p><p>Sí, su cara.</p><p>Draco soltó una carcajada y el resto de los novatos que entrenaban con él soltaron pequeñas y tímidas risitas que se apagaron en cuanto Potter gruñó en su dirección. Draco rio con aún más fuerza, tanto que el estómago le dolió, pero no podía detenerse, era lo más cómico que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.</p><p>Harry Potter, general más joven de la historia, líder de un respetable escuadrón que siempre lograba llevar la victoria a casa, se encontraba de pie, frente a todos sus hombres, con el rostro pintado con tinta negra: una corona en la frente, cubriendo su cicatriz, exageradas pestañas pintadas de manera cómica, unas cejas tan gruesas que se confundían con su flequillo y un falso rubor representado con ovalitos sobre sus morenas mejillas.</p><p>Draco no intentó contenerse si quiera, simplemente no podía.</p><p>—Ha sido suficiente, Malfoy —gruñó Potter con un grito, tomándolo por las solapas de la camisa —. He tenido suficiente de tus estupideces —Draco dejó de reír pero no borró la sonrisa de su rostro—. Estoy cansado de tu mierda, lo soportaría si supiera que vales la pena pero no lo haces, eres débil a pesar de entrenar más que el resto, no sabes sujetar un simple rifle y la espada se te escapa de las manos cada que alguien te ataca, no eres veloz, tus reflejos son inexistentes y tu instinto de supervivencia está completamente oxidado. En resumen eres un inútil I N U T I L, y yo, y todos aquí, estamos cansados de tu maldito cabello de niña, eres la burla de todos en este maldito campamento y estoy cansado de tener que lidiar con la vergüenza que nos causas. ¿Te parece divertido burlarte de mí? Tal vez deberías mirarte primero y entonces te darías cuenta de quién es el bastardo miserable del que todos se han estado riendo.</p><p>Lo había dicho todo demasiado rápido, con su rostro enrojecido por el enojo a centímetros del rostro de Draco cuya sonrisa se había esfumado por completo. La furia impregnada en cada palabra dicha por Harry Potter no cabía a ninguna otra interpretación. La manera en que Draco había sido sacudido por la ropa y los gritos en la cara había sido la peor de las humillaciones que un Malfoy hubiese sufrido nunca. Ver esos preciosos ojos esmeralda llenos de tanto odio y rencor hicieron que Draco, por primera vez, se sintiera realmente humillado.</p><p>Harry lo soltó prácticamente empujándolo hacia el suelo, peor Draco no cayó, apenas y tropezó un par de pasos hacia atrás.</p><p>—Una semana, Malfoy, una jodida semana para que aprendas a ser un subordinado honorable y respetable o te largas de mi campamento, de vuelta a los brazos de tus papis. ¡¿Y ustedes que miran?, a entrenar señores!</p><p>Draco entrecerró los ojos con furia y apretó la mandíbula. Nadie se volvería a burlar de él de esa manera.</p><p>Las bromas nocturnas cesaron y Draco entrenó más que nadie durante todo el día y parte de la noche. Entrenaba hasta que ya no podía mantenerse de pie. Corría, saltaba, practicaba su puntería y su técnica en la lucha con espada. Sudando, jadeando y con una determinación que nunca antes había sentido. Eran extraordinarios los estragos que un hombre como Harry Potter podía causar en él. Ser retado se sentía irritante y extraordinariamente bien al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Jodido Harry Potter, ya aprendería a respetarlo.</p><p>Solo había una cosa más por hacer.</p><p>La noche anterior a que la semana de plazo se cumpliera, Draco se quedó en el campo improvisado de entrenamiento hasta mucho después de que todos se marcharan. Ya se le había hecho costumbre por lo que nadie intentó, si quiera, hacerle volver a su tienda de campaña, y de todas formas allí no tenía un solo amigo, sino todo lo contrario, a sus compañeros no les parecían tan graciosas las bromas que le había hecho a Potter cuando este los ponía a entrenar el triple.</p><p>La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno y Draco se detuvo a observarla por una vez en su vida. Estaba enorme y brillante y su luz se reflejaba en sus ojos de mercurio y su cabello platino. Estaba cansado pero había jurado mantener en alto el honor de los Malfoy y eso no incluía admitir que se rendía y que quería volver a casa, donde lo peor que podía ocurrirle era desposar a alguien que no amaba.</p><p>Entrenó con la espada que había pertenecido a su padre durante horas, hasta que el sudor en su cuerpo fue demasiado y entonces tuvo que ir a tomar una ducha al lago que se encontraba a unos diez metros del campamento. Estaba seguro que a esas horas ya no debía haber nadie y tendría la privacidad suficiente para darse un largo baño antes de hacer lo única cosa que no había hecho aún para ser un soldado "honorable".</p><p>Fue a su tienda y extrajo algunos productos de limpieza y una toalla antes de encaminarse hasta el lago. Debía atravesar un espeso bosque lleno de bichos que le hubieran parecido fastidiosos si muchos de ellos no hubiesen sido preciosas luciérnagas que hacían que su cabello brillara en dorado.</p><p>Al llegar a la orilla del lago se desnudó y se adentró. Lavó su cuerpo lentamente, consciente de cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, tallándolos lo mejor que podía, completamente acostumbrado al agua fría, casi olvidando el agua caliente de su mansión. Cuando terminó de examinar cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la esponja y el jabón, fue que decidió dedicarse a su cabello. Se sumergió en el lago hasta que estuvo seguro de que las fibras hubiesen absorbido todo el agua posible, después, con ambas manos, esparció el jabón sobre él, con movimientos lentos y suaves, pasando los dedos entre los mechones que ya llegaban a su espalda.</p><p>Una sensación extraña le hizo temblar pero no dejó de lado su tarea, después de todo, aquella era la última noche que consentía a su cabello de aquella forma.</p><p>Cuando terminó, quitó todo residuo de jubón de su cabeza y salió del lago enredándose únicamente una toalla en la cintura. Se sentó sobre una roca especialmente uniforme y comenzó a trenzar su cabello, cuando terminó, se tomó algunos minutos para apreciarlo y recordar lo mucho que a su madre le gustaba, incluso a su padre, quién no dejaba de decirle lo mucho que se parecía a su abuelo de aquella forma.</p><p>Suspiró, cerró los ojos, tomó una daga de entre sus ropas en el suelo y lo cortó. La trenza se desprendió de él con una facilidad aterradora que casi lo hizo llorar. Sujetó su larga tranza con tanta fuerza que pronto la blanca piel de sus nudillos se manchó de rojo.</p><p>Entonces se puso de pie y volvió a su tienda de campaña.</p><p>A la mañana siguiente despertó sintiéndose verdaderamente vacío pero confiado. Había emparejado su corte de cabello nada más llegar la noche anterior, no había quedado perfecto, pero Draco pensaba que habría podido quedar peor. Las ventajas del cabello corto eran muchas, pero encaprichado como estaba por su pérdida, el joven Malfoy no se detuvo a analizarlas.</p><p>Más le valía a Potter comenzar a mostrar un poco de respeto por él.</p><p>Salió de su tienda justo a tiempo, Potter estaba a la mitad del campo de entrenamiento, con un enorme poste de madera a su espalda que Draco juraba no había estado allí la noche anterior y se encontraba despotricando quien sabe que cosas hacía sus hombres, no solo los novatos.</p><p>—¿Malfoy? —preguntó Potter nada más verlo.</p><p>Draco rodó los ojos.</p><p>—El que viste y calza, lamento la demora —era obvio que todos habían notado su cambio. Potter incluso se había quedado con la boca abierta ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?.</p><p>La mano derecha del general, Ronald Weasley, se aclaró la garganta y Potter continuó.</p><p>—Como estaba diciendo, he decidido que este día todos serán sometidos a una prueba que decidirá si se quedan o no —miró el poste a su espalda—. El reto está en subir a la cima —levantó del suelo un par de pesas —, con estas de acompañantes —. Los murmullos furiosos no tardaron en llegar. —Todos serán probados, novatos y veteranos, estoy cansado de ser líder de un montón de mediocres —los miró a todos con dureza y luego dijo: — ¿Algún voluntario?</p><p>Todo se quedó en silencio hasta que Harry eligió a su primera víctima, que para sorpresa de todos no fue Draco Malfoy. Uno a uno los hombres daban un paso al frente y daban lo mejor de sí. Usaban todas sus fuerzas para escalar el alto tronco, pero aún los más veteranos y musculosos tardaban bastante en lograrlo.</p><p>Fue hasta el atardecer que finalmente fue el turno de Draco.</p><p>—¿Listo para volver a casa? —le preguntó Potter, pero Draco pensó que no había verdadero odio en el tono que había utilizado.</p><p>—Estoy listo para verte admitir que te has equivocado conmigo —. Fue todo lo que respondió.</p><p>El impulso de tomar su cabello y atárselo para mayor comodidad fue rápidamente reprimido. Se situó a los pies del poste de madera y en vez de atarse las pesas a los pies como todos habían hecho, Draco se las ató a las muñecas. Escuchó una risita burlona a su espalda pero no se molestó en voltear.</p><p>Entonces comenzó a subir y todos guardaron silencio.</p><p>Las pesas le ayudaban a afianzarse al poste, abrazándolo mientras él usaba su peso para hacerlas subir. En una clase de balanza equilibrada usando su propio cuerpo y el peso extra de las pesas. En menos de diez minutos ya se encontraba en la cima, con el anaranjado y rosado del atardecer haciéndolo brillar incluso más de lo que brillaba su sonrisa de autosuficiencia de haber dejado a todos son palabras, Potter incluido.</p><p>A partir de ahí las cosas mejoraron considerablemente. Potter cumplió su palabra a medias, todos los que no habían logrado subir a la cima del poste se habían quedado pero únicamente para comenzar un entrenamiento en primeros auxilios o para ayudar con las previsiones. Las bromas y los gritos cesaron. Potter incluso había comenzado a tratar a Draco de una forma completamente diferente desde ese día, dedicándole incluso pequeñas sonrisas cómplices cuando hacía algo especialmente bien.</p><p>La relación con sus compañeros de escuadrón incluso había mejorado considerablemente ahora que Harry estaba de mejor humor y no se la pasaba castigándolos por su insubordinación.</p><p>Draco descubrió que pertenecer al ejército podía ser como tener unas vacaciones fuera de lo común. Pasaba el rato haciendo ejercicio con gente que no se cansaba de hablar de las familias que los esperaban en casa, de lo mucho que disfrutarían comer determinado guiso nada más volver junto a sus esposas, lo mucho que extrañaban incluso ir al mercado con sus hijas. Gente que hablaba sobre los chismes de sus vecinos y las tragedias con sus hermanos, gente que hablaba de la guerra, sí, pero también de lo felices que estaban de poder defender sus hogares.</p><p>Draco había aprendido a vivir a través de todas esas historias que le contaban cuando el sol estaba a tope y su nuca demasiada sudorosa. Había sido un pesador con dos hijos y una esposa que seguramente le estaba siendo infiel. Un hombre cuya prometida había fallecido antes de la boda, en un accidente, un joven que había querido ir a la escuela pero que jamás tuvo la solvencia para hacerlo, un panadero enamorado de su mejor amiga de la infancia la cual se había casado con un hombre adinerado y lo había dejado con el corazón roto, un hombre felizmente casado con un muchacho diez años más joven que él, enfermo y tan débil que apenas y podía ponerse de pie. Draco se convirtió en decenas de hombres que compartieron con él sus vidas. Hombres que tenían una razón para pelear, para ser libres.</p><p>El entrenamiento había terminado finalmente, pero la costumbre de pasar un par de horas más reflexionando con la espada entre sus manos era demasiado fuerte como para deshacerse de ella a esas alturas. Draco se quedó un rato más antes de ir hacia el rio y tomar una ducha.</p><p>Theodore Nott, un muchacho más grande que él, con el que había congeniado bastante bien, le había invitado a sentarse con él durante la cena para charlar y Draco había aceptado la propuesta, solo agregando que llegaría bastante tarde, como ya era su costumbre. Nott era atractivo, de piel clara y cabellos cobrizos como sus ojos, nariz respingada y labios gruesos. Draco estaba seguro de que Nott ya le había echado el ojo y que su invitación a cenar y charlar se trataba de la tapadera de una cita para cenar, charlar y follar.</p><p>No que le molestara en realidad, había estado en abstinencia más tiempo del que estaba acostumbrado y un polvo rápido podía estar bien.</p><p>Llegó a la orilla del rio y se desvistió con la mente en otra parte, no fue hasta que una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos que se percató de que no estaba solo.</p><p>—Malfoy, buenas noches —dijo Potter en medio del rio, recargado en una roca especialmente grade.</p><p>Estaba totalmente desnudo, como lo está siempre una persona normal para tomar un baño, pero aquel simple factor fue suficiente para hacer que Malfoy se sonrojara. No apartó la vista, por supuesto, aquello sería demasiado obvio y además era un hombre adulto, no una puberta que veía un pene por primera vez. No que estuviese viendo el pene de Potter, el agua hacía un gran trabajo censurándolo, sin embargo no quedaba demasiado a la imaginación, Draco podía ver el sendero de vello que corría desde los perfectos abdominales marcados del general hasta su entrepierna, tan oscuros como su rebelde melena. Podía ver sus brazos ejercitados y aquella vena que recorría su cuello y que pasaba justo a un lado de la manzana de adán.</p><p>Era una lástima que no pudiera ver sus piernas, con lo fuertes que debían ser.</p><p><em>No acabo de pensar eso</em>. Se regañó terminando con su tarea de desnudarse y entrar al agua.</p><p>—¿Duro, no? —le preguntó Harry y él casi se atraganta con su propia saliva—. Un día realmente duro —agregó al parecer no percatándose de la línea de pensamientos de Draco Malfoy.</p><p>—No personalmente, no —dijo fingiendo que comenzaba a tallarse el cuerpo.</p><p>Potter se quedó junto a la roca, parecía que había terminado de bañarse y solo buscaba un rato de paz y tranquilidad.</p><p>—Tu cabello ha comenzado a crecer de nuevo —dijo en lo que parecía un intento de conversación.</p><p>—Así es —respondió Draco, demasiado nervioso por los bíceps de Potter a un par de metros de él y la palabra <em>duro</em> aún en su cabeza.</p><p>—Has mejorado bastante, quiero decir, lo estás haciendo muy bien —la incomodidad comenzaba a ser demasiado obvia.</p><p>—Pues gracias.</p><p>Se quedaron silencio un largo rato en el que Draco Malfoy luchó con toda su fuerza de voluntad para ignorar el hecho de que su ardiente general estaba completamente desnudo frente a él. Jamás había luchado tanto para no insinuársele a alguien, pero Potter era un hombre de cuidado y a Draco no le apetecía perder el respeto que se había ganado por diez minutos de calentura infundada.</p><p>Siempre había sabido que se sentía atraído por Potter, así como también siempre había sabido que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado si no quería terminar <em>partido en dos</em>.</p><p>Joder, cuanto deseaba que lo partiera en dos.</p><p>Jadeó molesto consigo mismo.</p><p>—Yo... bueno —Potter se alejó de la roca y se acercó a Malfoy quién instintivamente retrocedió, asustado de que su erección fuese notada—... quería pedirte disculpas, por todo lo que pasó al principio de nuestra relación.</p><p>—No ha sido nada, yo también estaba siendo molesto —respondió en un desesperado intento por que Potter dejara de hablar y decidiera marcharse—. Disculpas aceptadas.</p><p>—No, es que no lo entiendes yo... bueno, te juzgue por ser un Malfoy ¿sabes? Desde que llegaste no hice más que burlarme de ti por tu "trasero aristócrata" y tu cabello... era un bonito cabello, por cierto —agregó sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.</p><p>Draco aprovechó para quitarse de encima los últimos restos de jabón.</p><p>—Hey, yo tampoco fui amable y lo sabes —Potter se rascó la nuca, avergonzado y a Draco le pareció el gesto más suave, sensible y tierno que le había visto hacer a aquel hombre—. Lo pasado en el pasado ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>—Claro, genial... —dijo Potter mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez.</p><p>Draco se quedó congelado en su lugar. Jamás se había percatado de lo verdes y hermosos que eran sus ojos.</p><p>Se perdió en ellos por un momento antes de sonreír y dar media vuelta para salir del rio.</p><p>Una mano le detuvo. Potter le sujetó por la muñeca, suavemente pese a los duras y bruscas que podían lucir sus manos. Draco contuvo el aliento.</p><p>—Yo... bueno, yo... —balbuceó como si no fuese el mismo general que siempre sabía que decir para motivar a sus hombres, como si no fuera el mismo hombre que solía gritar órdenes a todo el mundo con la seguridad de una deidad.</p><p>—¿Si? —preguntó Draco perdiéndose primero en la suave cicatriz de su frente, preguntándose cómo se la habría hecho y luego perdiéndose en sus labios rojos.</p><p>—¿Cenarías conmigo esta noche? —le preguntó. Tímido.</p><p>—Por supuesto —respondió olvidándose por completo de la promesa que le había hecho a Theodore Nott.</p><p>La primera batalla en la que Draco participó fue especialmente dura, nada de lo que Harry hubiera hecho para prepararlos había sido suficiente para entender el alcance que un evento similar podía causar. Muerte, fuego y destrucción, muchos habían muerto, otros habían perdido extremidades y los más afortunados habían logrado salir solo con unas cuantas quemaduras y golpes por todo el cuerpo. Era terrible, era horrible, pero lo peor era que, para Draco, las guerras no tenían sentido.</p><p>Se había librado a los pies de una montaña, cuando la nueve había cubierto la tierra y el frio era suficiente como para paralizarlos por completo. El peor momento para pelar, sin duda, pero tampoco habían tenido elección, se habían cruzado con el bando enemigo por accidente en su excursión hacia el norte y la pelea se había librado.</p><p>Todos habían peleado valientemente. Ruidos de metal chocando contra metal, el estallido de los cañones y los rifles, el relinchar furioso de las caballerías, todo había sido tan irreal que, cuando Draco vio a Harry a punto de ser asesinado, no pudo más que interponerse entre él y la espada de su atacante, obteniendo como resultado una herida mortal en el costado.</p><p>No se podía decir que hubiesen ganado aquella batalla, una avalancha se había desatado y el ejército enemigo había terminado enterrado bajo toneladas de nieve, pero la mayoría de sus hombres estaban con vida, por lo que podía considerarse una buena ventaja, al menos.</p><p>Harry estaba tan agradecido que había abrazado a Draco y no se apartó de él hasta que se recuperó por completo, pasando día y noche cuidado sus fiebres y asegurándose de que comiera y bebiera adecuadamente.</p><p>La segunda batalla fue menos sanguinaria, pero fue la primera vez que Draco asesinó a alguien, se sintió tan mal que no habló por semanas, no hasta que Harry le tomó de la mano y le explicó que eso era lo que se venía a hacer a una guerra, a morir o a ser asesinado. Potter estaba feliz de que Draco hubiera elegido la segunda opción.</p><p>La tercera había sido brutal. Librada dentro de un pequeño pueblo que terminó reducido a cenizas. Draco había visto a una familia entera ser asesinada, dos pequeñas niñas incluidas. Harry había recibido un balazo en la pierna pero se recuperaría rápidamente con los cuidados de Draco quién la primera noche había llorado la muerte de esas dos pequeñas desconocidas sobre el pecho de su general que aún en su estado convaleciente le había acariciado el cabello y le había dicho que todo mejoraría cuando ganaran.</p><p>Y Draco le creyó.</p><p>El día anterior a la gran batalla final Draco y Harry se encontraba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. Ellos, por supuesto, no tenían idea de lo que les depararía el día siguiente pero allí estaban, en medio del campo de entrenamiento improvisado, muy cerca de la capital, con la luna sobre sus cabezas y todas las constelaciones que podían observarse desde aquel hemisferio brillando como si fuese la última noche que lo hicieran.</p><p>Harry soltó un puñetazo que Draco esquivó con facilidad, recordando las primeras veces que se habían enfrentado y él había terminado perdedor por falta de experiencia. Algunos hombres más los acompañaban, demasiado enfocados en sus propios entrenamientos como para prestarles atención. De alguna manera, que Draco siempre se quedara hasta tarde entrenando era motivación suficiente como para que otros (incluyendo al mismo Harry) le imitaran.</p><p>Draco tomó el brazo de Potter y lo dobló contra su espalda cuando tuvo oportunidad, pero Harry se las arregló para hacerlo tropezar y caer de espaldas, con todo el peso del moreno sobre él, sosteniéndolo en una incómoda llave que Draco rompió con dificultad. Los puños, patadas y llaves continuaron hasta que estuvieron demasiado cansados como para seguir y finalmente se rindieron sobre la hierba, riendo como dos niños pequeños.</p><p>—Me alegro de que no te hayas rendido, Draco —dijo de pronto el moreno—. No hubiera sobrevivido sin ti, literal —ambos soltaron una carcajada.</p><p>—No ha sido para tanto —dijo agitando una mano y restándole importancia—. Tú me salvaste también una vez, ¿recuerdas?, asesinaste al tipo que me estaba apuntando directo a la cabeza. Es lo que hacen los amigos, se ayudan y se salvan el pellejo.</p><p>Harry sonrió ampliamente y repitió la palabra <em>amigos</em> en un susurro.</p><p>Guardaron un momento de silencio mientras miraban las estrellas.</p><p>—¿Sabes que llegué a tu escuadrón huyendo de un compromiso arreglado? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora que habían establecido que eran <em>algo</em> se sentía con la confianza de contarlo—. Tenías razón sobre mí, era un mocoso malcriado de trasero aristócrata. Demasiado aterrado de comprometerse sin amor como para permanecer en casa. Me fui convenciéndome a mí mismo de que era para ayudar a mi padre y horrarle angustia a mi madre, pero la verdad es que fui demasiado cobarde para mantener con firmeza mi decisión de no casarme.</p><p>Se quedaron en silencio una vez más.</p><p>—Mi padre fue asesinado por Voldemort —dijo Harry entonces, sincerándose también—. Poco antes de que llegaras, la pelea había sido solo una semana antes. Al morir fue mi responsabilidad tomar su lugar en nuestro ejército, lo estaba pasando bastante mal. Estaba pensando en marcharme la noche en que llegaste, huir para no tener nada que ver con todo esto. Me quedé solo porque de alguna manera, pelear contigo me hacía sentir mejor... y tus bromas, dios, hubieran sido graciosas si no hubieran estado dirigidas a mí, eres un maldito genio... en serio, lo de la miel y las hormigas, fue brillante.</p><p>—Gracias —dijo Draco genuinamente halagado, soltando una carcajada.</p><p>Entonces el rubio giró la cabeza y notó que Harry lo miraba, con sus brillantes ojos verdes tan cálidos que hubieran podido terminar de derretir el inverno que ya se estaba quedando atrás. Con su sonrisa encantadora y tan brillante que opacaba a la luna sin esfuerzos.</p><p>—Bésame —susurró por instinto.</p><p>Y Harry obedeció.</p><p>El acercamiento fue lento, muchísimo. Draco cerró los ojos a la misma velocidad, ansioso de no perderse ni un instante de la expresión de Harry que parecía tan hechizado como él, demasiado inmerso en ese momento mágico y perfecto como para reaccionar de otra manera. Draco había aprendido a conocer y a apreciar al hombre que lentamente se inclinaba sobre él. Habían pasado del odio infundado a la aceptación mutua en unos meses y ahora, parecía tan correcto pasar de la amistad al amor en un par de segundos que no se detuvieron a pensarlo. Aunque si lo hubieran hecho hubieran llegado a la misma conclusión, que se querían, que se amaban y que todas esas veces que se salvaron la vida había sido por esa misma razón.</p><p>El beso fue suave y dulce, tímido. Harry estaba temblando y Draco no sabía si era de miedo o expectación, pero él se encontraba en la misma situación. Las manos de Harry lo tomaron del rostro suavemente, estaban rasposas por el uso rudo que les daba pero eso no podía importar menos, después de todo, las manos de Draco habían adquirido la misma textura a lo largo de ese año de entrenamiento excesivo y batallas a muerte.</p><p>El rubio se aferró de la camiseta del general y lo acercó un poco más a él, más por instinto que otra cosa. Todas las cosas con Harry Potter eran de esa manera, por instinto, y salían tan naturales que no había razón para cuestionarlas y Draco no iba a empezar en ese momento.</p><p>Con algo de timidez aún, Harry deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior del rubio quién gustoso abrió la boca para él y le besó más profundamente. Harry suspiró, como una quinceañera enamorada y Draco supo que, de estar de pie, hubiese alzado la pierna de manera ridícula. Los labios de Harry eran suaves, un poco resecos por el frio, pero suaves al fin y al cabo. Draco pensó que sabían a tarta.</p><p>—Cuando todo esto termine —susurró Draco cuando se separaron —cásate conmigo, Harry.</p><p>Potter abrió muchísimo los ojos y Draco se arrepintió de inmediato por haber sido tan impulsivo. Había dejado que su corazón lo guiara hasta el final y ahora lo había arruinado.</p><p>Pero entonces Harry dijo:</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>Y todo pareció valer la pena.</p><p>La última batalla fue la más dura de todas, al haberse librado en la capital la cantidad masiva de víctimas fue casi imposible de evitar. El resultado, sin embargo, fue satisfactorio. Voldemort, el conquistador, había sido vencido por Harry Potter después de que Draco Malfoy le abriera paso entre sus hombres y casi fuese asesinado. Por supuesto que la guerra no terminó cuando el líder del bando enemigo cayó, sus lacayos siguieron peleando hasta la muerte, demasiado enfurecidos por la derrota como para aceptar que todo estaba perdido.</p><p>Draco volvió a casa con el más alto de los honores que el rey podía otorgar; caballero de primera clase. Malfoy había pensado que volver con una condecoración como esas le ganaría el perdón de sus padres y además, le garantizaría que aceptarían a Harry como la persona que él había elegido para compartir el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, cuando cruzó las puertas de la mansión, a su madre y a su padre poco les importó ver las medallas y las condecoraciones. Todo por lo que parecían preocupados era por ver a su hijo volver sano y salvo.</p><p>—Estábamos tan preocupados —dijo Narcissa con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas.</p><p>Su bello rostro de porcelana manchado por las ojeras y las arrugas de preocupación que había adquirido desde que descubrió la cama de su hijo vacía, junto a una nota que les prometía traer el honor a casa sin necesidad de casarse y formar una familia.</p><p>—Estoy bien mamá, ¿ves? Estoy perfectamente bien —le consoló Draco acariciando su espalda.</p><p>Lucius se unió al abrazo, estrechando fuertemente a su hijo y esposa, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, como si agradeciera a alguna deidad que su hijo estuviera vivo.</p><p>—Creciste, mucho —le dijo Lucius apretando su hombro con cariño—. Es increíble lo que un año puede hacerle a un hombre.</p><p>Era claro que ninguno de sus padres quería mencionar el obvio cambio en su cabello que, aunque ya no estaba tan corto, distaba mucho de cuando se fue.</p><p>—Pueden agradecerle a Harry por eso, nos entrenaba hasta desfallecer —le mostró a su madre el músculo de su brazo derecho y ella lo apretó con una enorme sonrisa —de hecho... quisiera que lo conocieran —dijo nervioso.</p><p>Ante esa señal poco obvia, Harry salió de detrás de uno de los tantos árboles de los terrenos Malfoy. Vestía su traje de general, con el casco bajo el brazo y sus múltiples condecoraciones en el pecho. Su rostro estaba serio pero Draco podía distinguir el rubor en sus mejillas y la casi imperceptible manera en que sus manos temblaban. Su cabello estaba tan desarreglado como siempre y pese a estar nervioso, sus ojos brillaban con decisión.</p><p>—Señor y señora Malfoy —saludó con una seriedad poco usual en él.</p><p>—Mamá, papá, este es Harry Potter, el hombre que nos llevó a la victoria... —sus padres lo vieron en silencio— y el hombre del cual me enamoré —concluyó.</p><p>Narcissa y Lucius miraron a Harry con detenimiento, no había nada en sus expresiones que dijera que algo estaba yendo mal pero cada segundo en silencio que pasaba era cada vez más pesado para el par de jóvenes enamorados. Draco había caminado junto a Harry con ojos desafiantes y había tomado su mano con fuerza. Harry le había correspondido, diciéndole en silencio que no lo soltaría.</p><p>Entonces Narcissa sonrió y extendió la mano hacia su marido.</p><p>—Te lo dije Lucius —soltó divertida.</p><p>Lucius le tendió unas cuantas monedas de oro.</p><p>—Supongo que no hay nada que podamos hacer —dijo su marido suspirando dramáticamente.</p><p>—Pero que... —comenzó a decir Draco.</p><p>—Lo sabíamos cariño, que serías lo suficientemente obstinado como para hacer tu voluntad. Tu padre, por supuesto, confiaba en que tus enseñanzas dominaran tu decisión.</p><p>—Apostaron sobre mí —dijo ofendido y todos se rieron, incluido Harry.</p><p>—Sí, pero que sepas que fue a favor de tu felicidad, mi cielo —dijo su madre. Luego miró a Harry—. Me alegro mucho de que Draco por fin encontrara a la persona correcta, los matrimonios arreglados pueden ser muy tristes.</p><p>—Y aun así ibas a obligarme a hacerlo —le recriminó su hijo.</p><p>—Tal vez, Draco, si hubieras esperado en vez de marcharte, hubieras sabido que lo único que intentábamos era sacar tu coraje a flote. Toda tu vida hiciste todo lo que se te pidió a cambio de una vida rodeada de lujos, era momento de que actuaras por ti mismo —dijo su padre con suavidad—. Enlistarte al ejército, sin duda, no era lo que tuviéramos en mente, pero resultó bastante bien, al parecer.</p><p>Los tres Malfoy miraron a Potter quién se ruborizó.</p><p>—Bueno, que esperan, entremos, estoy ansiosa por oír su romántica historia de amor —dijo Narcissa empujándolos al interior.</p><p>Harry frunció el ceño y Draco sonrió malévolamente.</p><p>—Es absolutamente fantástica, madre, vas a adorarla...</p><p>—...Draco, no, por favor...</p><p>—Incluye plumas fucsia, miel, un baño a la intemperie y una larga cabellera rubia. Resulta que a Potter le gustaba espiarme mientras me bañaba. Un escándalo, por supuesto. Supo ocultarlo bastante bien, nunca lo noté.</p><p>—¡Draco! —exclamó horrorizado el susodicho.</p><p>No era mentira después de todo.</p><p>Harry había confesado haberse enamorado de él la noche en que lo vio bañarse con la intensión de cortar su cabello. Draco no había notado su presencia y Harry se había encontrado a si mismo admirando su belleza desde las sombras. Confesó también sentirse sumamente arrepentido de haberse burlado de su cabello cuando a la mañana siguiente lo encontró completamente corto.</p><p>No se suponía que sus futuros suegros supieran ese detalle, pero Draco amaba avergonzarlo casi tanto como lo amaba a él.</p><p>Los Malfoy y Harry Potter entraron a la mansión dispuestos a mantener una larga charla sobre el futuro. Esta charla no incluía matrimonios arreglados o guerras, pero si algunas hormigas, pintura facial y largas sesiones de entrenamiento que terminaban en besos a la luz de la luna.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>